When cutting a workpiece on a power tool, such as a miter saw, chop saw, drill press, table saw, etc., it may be desirable to clamp the workpiece to the base of the power tool or against a fence attached to the power tool. However, many individuals do not use available prior art clamps as they can be difficult to adjust when clamping or releasing a workpiece and/or difficult to install on the power tool. For example, some prior art clamps, such as the one illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,089, requires a user to repeatedly rotate a threaded rod to clamp or release the workpiece.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a clamp that is easy to adjust when clamping or releasing a workpiece and that is easy to install on the power tool.